The Untold Jedi
by Kera Solstice
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had TWO lovers... and what if the other one was a jedi as well?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ nor do I own the characters! They are the property of George Lucas! Though, the character Kera Solstice is MINE! MINE DURNIT! This story is PURE Fanfiction. It happens after Anakin turns to the dark side, close to the beginning of Episode IV. What would happen if Anakin had another lover? And what if she were also a jedi?


	2. The Horrible Dream

_The soft, pale glow of the blue saber whisked past the young, strawberry red haired female. Hawk auburn eyes filled with tears as the white armored warriors marched past her into the Jedi temple. Tears slid down freckled cheeks as the sounds of the slaughter filled the air. Soon, Order 66 would be given, and the memorable Jedi slaughter began. A lone trooper spied her, knowing of the order and walked up behind the distressed Jedi, raising his weapon. Before she could protest, the shot was fired, and the trooper watched her body fall forward, turning and leaving her to die._

"NO!" A cry rose form the throat of someone as the form shot up in the bed, strands of strawberry red hair covering the pale, freckled face of the still young Kera Solstice. She looked around the bare room in the small moisture farm on Tatooine, sighing as she covered her face with her hands tiredly. _'It was a nightmare, just another memory.' _She sighed, a pained expression clear in her hawk auburn eyes as she slowly looked up as the door opened, a dirt blonde haired boy looking into the room.

"Kera are you alright?"  
"I'm alright, Luke, I'm alright." She nodded to the young man, Luke soon leaving to complete his chores. Luke, the child of her loves old wife. The one she was told to keep an eye on by her old mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi. She sighed, slowly standing and beginning to dress herself. She couldn't seem to understand why these nightmares had started up. It was only in the past week that they had begun. A hand went to her chest, giving a heavy sigh before she walked out of the room. She was living on Tatooine with Owen and Rue Lars, along with their Nephew, Luke Skywalker. To Luke, Kera was nothing more than a sister to him, which was what was to be thought. Nineteen years. It had been nineteen years since the fall of the Jedi and the Republic, marking the rise of the empire. Nineteen dirty little years of hiding on Tatooine, living a lie under the roof of the Lars' home, just so keep hidden from the Empire. Walking into the dining area and taking a seat, the elder Aunt Rue looked to her as she prepared the morning meal.

"Have another nightmare?" Soft eyes looked to the weary Kera, who gave a slow nod. Rue then nodded her self, continuing to prepare the meal.

"You've been having them more often now, is something on your mind?" Kera looked to Rue woefully. How she wanted to tell her the nightmares she suffered were merely memories. Though she was unable to, so all she did was sigh, closing her eyes to try and relieve her throbbing head.

Later that night at the table, the topic was about the two new droids recently purchased from the Jawas.

"You know I think that Artoo unit we bought might have been stolen?" Luke paused, looking to Uncle Owen lightly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi- Wan Kenobi." At this remark, Kera's eyes widened, choking on some of her food and proceeding to cough.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Luke looked down, then to Owen again before Owen spoke up.

"That wizard's just a crazy old man.Tomottow I want you to take that Artoo unit into Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now." That remark ended the conversation. After dinner, Luke took Kera to the Mech room to continue cleaning the droids, still questionable about this 'Obi Wan Kenobi.'

"I don't know what if this 'Obi Wan' comes looking for his droid?" Before he turned the lights on, the newly bought Protocol droid showed itself from behind the speeder.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning: kept babbling on about his mission." The realization sunk in and Luke groaned, hurrying out. The artoo was gone! Kera looked to Threepio before she walked after Luke, who gave a slight curse.

"We'll have to go look for it tomorrow morning. Uncle Owen's going to kill me!"

She nodded, following Luke back into the house. Somehow, she knew that this would be the beginning of the end.


	3. The Truth Revealed

Early the next morning, Luke took the speeder out with Kera and Threepio to find little Artoo. Kera sighed, unable to shake the horrid feeling that things were changing too much to be just simply coincidental. Luke looked down at the consol, then ahead.

"Look there's a droid on the scanner, dead ahead. Might be out little Artoo unit. Hit the accelerator." As they neared, they noticed the little Artoo unit trudging along. The speeder stopped and the three got out, Luke stopping in front of Artoo.

"Where do you think you're off to? You're going to get me in trouble!" Artoo looked to him, then to Kera, giving off a series of excited noises. Threepio looked to Artoo, then to Luke.

"He says he knows your lady friend, and also says there that there are several other life forms headed in this direction:"

"Sandpeople. We have to get going." Luke looked around before he and Threepio went onto a ledge, looking around.

"Well there are some Banthas over there, but I don't see any sandpeople. Wait a minute I see one." Before he could finish his sentence, the gnarled face of a sandperson came up, giving a loud cry.

Kera had hid in a small cave with Artoo, keeping the little unit quiet as she watched Luke being dragged forward, the sandpeople proceeding to search the speeder. A loud, shrill noise started the sandpeople, scattering them. A cloaked form stepped to Luke, kneeling down and checking to make sure he was alright before looking to the cave. The form pulled back the hood, exposing white hair and the soft face of an old man.

"It's alright now. You can come out." Slowly, Kera stepped out, followed by Artoo. She crouched by Luke, looking down to him.

"He'll be alright then, Ben?" The man nodded, Luke soon giving a groan as he blinked, sitting up slowly.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke looked to Artoo a bit, then to Ben. "Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Ben looked to him, leaning back a bit as he listened.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time." Ben paused, looking into nothingness thoughtfully.

"Then you know him?"

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born." Ben nodded, looking to Luke lightly, who just appeared shocked.

"Well, then the droid does belong to you." Ben looked to Artoo, shaking his head a bit.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..."

"It wasn't yours," Kera chi med in, swallowing lightly, "It's mine." Luke was about, yet the familiar cry of the sandpeople could be heard. Ben looked around, standing up.

"We best talk elsewhere. Sandpeople are easily startled, yet return in greater numbers."

"Kera how can this Artoo unit be yours?" Luke looked to Kera, the group now inside Ben's small shack. Kera sighed, not wanting to explain this all. Thankfully, Ben did.

"Because she isn't your sister." Ben was rummaging for something, looking back to Luke momentarily. Luke simply looked to him, giving a little laugh.

"How is that possible?"

"Have you ever seen her grow old?" Ben didn't look up, but made his point clear. Luke just looked to Kera, swallowing.

"Well then who is she?"

"Something that will be explained in time to come." Ben soon got up, holding in his hand an old lightsaber. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

"What is it?" Luke took it, blinking and looking it over, switching it on as the blue blade shot forth, waving it around a bit.

"Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized day. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi Wan trailed off a bit in thought as Kera simply watched with her soft eyes, Luke looking to her before shutting the saber off.

"But I was told my father was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke looked to Obi wan in question, who laughed a bit.

"Is that what your uncle told you? He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend," Obi Wan nodded, looking to Kera, who at the time, was taking a drink." As well as a good lover I suppose, eh, Kera?" Kera choked, her cheeks turning bright red as Luke looked to her, almost in amusement at this, while Kera just looked to Obi Wan, fuming.  
"Obi Wan! Keep your mouth shut!"

"If you were in love with my father… Wouldn't that make you…"

"I was his lover… he never told me he was already married to a senator!" Kera looked away disapprovingly, sighing as she closed her eyes


	4. The Past

"Look! There he is!" A group of younger padawan girls looked down the hall, laughing a bit at the sight of a Jedi master and his apprentice talking in the hall. The girls laughed, giggling and talking. Amongst them was a much younger Kera Solstice, soft red hair covering an eye as she looked down the hall. The Jedi and apprentice were none other than Obi Wan and Anakin, her heart leaping a bit just by looking at Anakin. The two were virtually the same age, and she couldn't help but be fond of him, but knowing the rules, kept quiet. Though, one of the other girls saw the staring and smirked a bit.

"Ooh! Does Kera have a crush on him?"

"Keep your mouth shut Shera!"

The two girls started into an argument over the issue at hand until Shera soon became quiet, looking behind Kera lightly before the red head turned, seeing why they were so silent. Obi Wan had walked up behind her, hands soon resting on Keras shoulders, dark blue eyes resting on the other girls.

"I think you girls are missing your studies. Off with you girls!" The girls silently obeyed, eyeing Kera before disappearing down the hall. Obi Wan sighed, looking down to Kera softly.

"Fighting again? That's the third time this week Kera. You must stop these fights!"  
" I try to!" Kera looked up to him in protest, but a stern gaze caused her to look down, giving a solemn nod.  
"Yes Master Obi Wan." Obi Wan sighed, turning and started walking, her following at his side.  
"I know the fighting is simply because you're treated special, but that should not make anything different," He looked to her, sighing a bit. "Coming to the academy alone and being taken in is nothing to be proud about."  
Kera nodded softly. She had nearly forgotten that. She remembered the particularly rainy day she was found asleep on the steps to the Jedi temple on Coruscant by Aayla Secura. Back then, she didn't know who her father was, and she was never told until she took apprenticeship under Obi Wan at the request of the Council. Only then did she find out why special care was being taken with her. Her father, the son of a Sith Lord, left her in the hand of a kind man, and said that in time, she would leave to Coruscant on her own. Perhaps he knew of his fate that lay ahead at the hands of Darth Tyrannis. Whatever it was, she was left alone at the young age of three and at five she left her caretaker's house, and went to Coruscant alone. Her head hung lower thinking about this, Obi Wan taking note of it before he sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Come now, you look like you could use some sleep."

Time passed quickly, and soon, the one thing on her mind was achieving every expectation of her, and beyond that. One thing she did not count on was that in time, she grew fonder of Anakin. As the feelings grew, the two were often seen meditating together, training, and even sharing a conversation or two. One night, as she thought alone out in the meditation gardens, she heard footsteps come up behind her. When she looked, Anakin was standing there, smiling softly.  
"Good evening Kera. Why alone?"

"Just thinking," She shrugged a bit, turning around and looked up to the star filled sky, smiling lightly, "About what my life holds in store for me ahead."  
"One can never truly know that Kera," He stepped up by her, and gently took her hand in his. Kera looked to their clasped hands, and then slowly looked up to him, he looking back down into her eyes. It seemed to her like an eternity, until Anakin leaned down slowly, lips gently touching hers.

The time seemed to pass before the fall of the jedi, the gaze given to her by the one she loved could have killed her alone. She remembered begging him to kill her, telling him that she would rather have the one she loved kill her if that was to be, but he walked past, the Clone Troopers following him, leaving her on her knees, crying for the failed love. The shot to her back caused her to go unconscious, and when she awoke, she was staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling of a small hut on Tatooine, her chest throbbing and her heart shattered. She continued to stare at the ceiling, until a voice spoke to her.

"Finally awake? I was starting to fear you might have been killed." Obi Wan's Voice wafted over to her ears from the left and she turned her head to see him, looking just about as dirty as she. His face showed pain, fear, despair, hope, and relief.

"How long was I out."?  
"About a week. Master Yoda and I found you on the way out of the temple."

She remembered the temple, closing her eyes slowly, allowing him to speak.  
"The Jedi have fallen, we have gone into hiding, and I'm giving you a job to do."  
She slowly looked to him, tears staining down her cheeks until she saw what he held in his arms. A small, baby boy was sound asleep in his arms. He took note in this, looking to the boy.  
"This boy is your job. I'm not asking you to raise him, but keep an eye on him. Live with him."

"Live with him? Who is the mother?"  
"You know Padme Amidala,"  
She knew her, but the next words really pierced her soul.  
"This is Her and Anakin's child."

Kera looked to the boy before she looked away, trying to hide the tears. She felt so used. Anakin had been with Padme before her, and he had led her on. She looked back to the small boy, watching him sleep before she nodded slowly, sighing.  
" I'll do it."


End file.
